Un día normal, Dos Acontecimientos Importantes
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: todo puede pasar en un dia normal, romance, humor este fic se creo por un reto por parte de una amiga bueno espero les guste.


_**Un día normal, dos acontecimientos importantes.**_

El sol estaba en lo alto, la brisa suave de verano se así presente moviendo las hojas verdes suavemente entre sus ramas, los pájaros cataban con gran alegría surcado los cielos todo era tranquilidad en Green Hill, la gente metida en sus asuntos de compras, de paso con su parejas o solamente estar en la compañía de su ser querido a lado.

Si todo era paz y tranquilidad en el mundo Mobius solo calidez e este día sábado por la mañana... nada podría arruinarlo ni siquiera Eggman, que ahora estaba tras la reja por el equipo organizado por una joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabello azul eléctrico bajo su mando y su equipo junto con la ayuda del Sonic team.

Época de tranquilidad y felicidad se respiraba….

-¡AAAHHH ESTO ESTA MAL!... ¡MUY MAL!

O tal vez ¿no?...

-Por qué tanto gritas – le miro molesta un murciélago blanco de ojos gua marino

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA- le miro molesta- MIRA ESTE DESASTRE- apuntando al frente

-No veo nada malo el lugar

-COMO QUE NO -señalo- ESTS SILLAS NO DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ SI NO ALLA- APUTNANDO- Y ESTAS ROSAS PEDI AZULES YU BLANCAS – tomo una rosa blanca y la otra azul- ESTO TE PARECE BLACA Y AZUL- le miro expectante

- Lo son blanca y azul- le miro – jejeje anda rose tranquila- la sentó en una silla- relájate todo está yendo muy bien descansa un rato

-Que descanse…QUE DESCANSE- se puso de pie- NADA DE ESO…HAY MUCHO QUE HACER DEBE SALIR PERFECTO SONRIO CON ORUGLLO- O DEJO DE LLAMARME ….NOAH ROSE THE HEDGEHOG

- Suspiro frustrada la murciélago- será un día laarrrggooo

- Andando necesito tu ayuda- la jalo del brazo con fuerza hacia unas telas

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Jejeje …fue bueno dejarle a cargo la organización- pregunto nerviosa la eriza azulada de ojos esmeraldas

-Sabes cómo le gusta estas cosas- le miro expectante una eriza rosa de ojos jade

-Las cosas que tendrán que gustar las chicas – rio divertida mientras elaboraba algunos ramos de rosas

- ya verás quedara hermoso este lugar

-No lo dudo Amy- miro a la eriza rosa de ojos rojos que andaba dando órdenes a todo el mundo- ero si sigue así…quedara como una lunática- ambas se rieron

- DE QUE SE RIEN USTEDES DOS- les miro molesta- TERMINEN ESOS RAMOS- avanzo un poco- QUEDA POCO TIEMPO

- SI SEÑORA- dijeron ambas erizas mientras hacían con velocidad los adornos y ramos.

- No crees que exageras- escucho detrás de ella un voz aterciopelada- SHAD – se acercó a él y le regalo un beso apasionada- todo debe estar perfecto – le miro- todo lo mejor par a mis amigas – le abrazo

-Mejor que el nuestro- le dio una leve sonrisa de solo los cuales hacia derretir a Noah por dentro

-Mmm…- le sonrió coquetamente con algo de lujuria en sus labios- no tan perfecta…nadie superara lo nuestro Shadow…- le volvió a besar y el erizo la tomo de la cintura para probar más de sus labios- y tú lo sabes

-Te falta mucho- le susurro en el oído suavemente haciéndole recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda…

-Mmmm….

-EHY par de TORTOLOS- escucharon gritar a un equina- dejen de dar un espectáculo meloso

-Lo apoyo- hablo un erizo blanco

-CIERREN LA BOCA-les miro a ambos- PONGANSEN A TRBAJAR ESSAS SILLAS NO SE PONDRAN SOLAS

-Qué carácter tiene

-Es la única forma que le creo que es hermana de Amy- rio el equina

-TE OI KNUCKLES- le grito Amy

-Vamos a trabajar- miro a Ice- no oí quejas cuando te lo hizo yo o ¿si?- el erizo se sonrojo levemente para ver de soslayo a Melody

-No…

-Bien – le dio la espalda para dirigirse al erizo negro- mientras ponen eso a ese lugar de allá- apuntando a un lado de la pradera- Shadow y yo estaremos en otro asuntito- abrazándolo del brazos , el cual erizo solo sonrió con complicidad

-Ese asuntito huele a que se pierdan por un par de horas- rio la lince, sonrojando a eriza de ojos rojos

- MOCHI – le reprendió con la mirada

-¿qué?- le miro divertida- me equivoco acaso jejeje

-Nos vemos- yéndose con Shadow, causando la risa de los demás

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooo

-Tu que dices hermano- le hablo un erizo de color negro perla

-Bueno algo es seguro- el miro un erizo blanco de ojos azul rey- que estoy más guapo que tu – sonrió

-Jajaja –le miro- nadie te cree eso ni siquiera tu – ambos e sonrieron

-Bueno…

-Esto cambiara todo eh

-Pero seremos hermanos siempre

-No lo dudes hermanito – ambos chocaron los puños en forma de amistad y hermandad.

* * *

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo

-Que gran alboroto ¿no?- miro a través de la ventana la gran cantidad de movimiento que sus amigos tenían en la pradera

-Noah a puesto mucho empeño en esto- le miro una eriza de ojos cafés oscuros

-Lo se katu- suspiro- es que no creí…bueno- sonrió apenada

-En esta situación- le miro, lo cual la eriza asintió levemente

-Te entiendo Harriet- sonrió suavemente sonrojada

-Pero bueno- miro por la ventana contemplando el cielo- no me arrepiento….

-Así se dice- se a cercó para ponerse a su lado y mirar el cielo

-Tú crees que vendrá- le miro levemente

-Yo estoy segura- le sonrió- son amigos a pesar de todo- la eriza solo sonrió

-Bueno en marcha- levanto su puño en alto para darse la vuelta y mirar la habitación- QUE PENSB NOAH PARA TANTAS COSAS

-Jejeje según ella esto trae buena suerte- mostrando algunos objetos

-pero será un momento el asuntito

-Ni tanto jijiji

-Bueno- se sonrojo Harriet- ro me refiero a esto de la fiesta y esas cosas- necesitaremos tanto

-Jejeje y no has visto lo que Noah trajo para después de que termine el "asuntito" –le rio nerviosa

-Que trajo se acercó- para abrir una caja decorada de color azul con el nombre de Harriet- eh-se sonrojo completamente – POR QUE ME DA ESTOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOO

-Y ese grito – hablo confundida Amy

-Jajaja Harriet ya pillo el regalito adelantado de Noah – rio con ganas la eriza

-Que regalo es ese

-Pues veras- se acercó para susurrarle en el oído, lacara de la eriza roa paso de curiosa o ponerse roja y divertida

-Jajajaja…eso fue…jajaja- le miro – pues le servirá para más adelante

-Para esta noche jajajajaja

-Que tanto ríen ustedes dos…

-Nada Ice nada jajaja…solo el regalo de Noah ara las chicas

-Hmp…pues si fue como el que te dio a ti para ese día- el comentario la sonrojo a la eriza- e buen regalo jajaja…para los chicos más que para ellas

-No seas pervertido Ice

-Eso no lo dices cuando estamos a solas eh- le sonrió con prevención haciendo reír a Amy y sonrojando a Melody

-TONTO- le lanzo un ramo de rosas a la cara…- causando la risa del erizo blanco.

* * *

Oooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooo

En el cuarto de aquella hermosa edificación un eriza azul de ojos bicolor se encontraba con una faceta de enojo

-Como me trae eso me las pagara Noah- tratando de salir del cuarto- ya vera – con una mirada asesina y la cara totalmente roja

-Tranquila Harriet todo está bien- le hablo mientras la sujetaba la eriza rosa más pequeña- vamos no lo hizo con mala intención- le miro

-OH CLARO QUE LO HIZO Y CON MUCHA "INTENCION"- tratado de zafarse de sus opresoras- SUELTENME

-PARA NADA SEÑORITA-la sujeto con más fuerza- relájate ya falta poco para la ocasión debería arreglarse ya

-Ella tiene razón vamos Harriet no quiere salir así o ¿sí?- la eriza mencionada se relajó para cruzarse de brazos

-BIEN ACABEMOS CON ESTE ASUNTO- se metió a la habitación molesta con los brazos cruzados

* * *

Ooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo

Las horas pasaron para el gran momento los últimos detalles se preparaban para la ocasión, los invitados de apoco iban llegando bien arreglados, conversaban entre ellos animadamente ates del gran suceso.

-Esto ha quedado muy hermoso- miro alrededor la eriza rosa

-Claro que si hermana yo estuve a cargo…

-Como con los demás eventos

- así es Melody y no oí quejas al respecto – sonrió orgullosa

-Pues espero que organices el mío

-Claro que lo hare soy tu hermana Amy déjamelo todo a mi – sonrió con decisión- tengo unas ideas bárbaras que quiero llevar a cabo- sonrió mas

-Jejeje "lo que me espera"- pensó nerviosa la eriza

-Pero es la primera vez que realizo algo así me gusto el resultado

-Será hora de que entremos

-Adelántense tengo que ver cómo están las chicas- les guiño un ojo antes de entrar al edificio

* * *

Ooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo

-Y ya está…ves te vez hermosa Harriet- le sonrío la murciélago

-Hmp…porque tenía que usar una tiara – le miro u poco molesta

-Por así va cariño acostúmbrate será por unas horas-sonrió- créeme más rápido saldrá de tu cabeza, la noche de

-PARA- le miro sonrojada, causando la risa de Rouge

-Te ves muy bien Harriet

-Yo jajá mira te ves hermosa Katy- le miro- te queda lindo el vestido

-Gracias y el tuyo – le miro – me encanta la combinación de tu vestido

-Bueno eso dame las gracias a mi

- a ti te quería ver…

-Tranquila nena- le sujeto rouge- arruinaras todo el trabajo- calmando a la eriza.

-Jiji no te gusto mi regalito

-"regalito"- le miro con sarcasmo

-Oh vamos- le miro- para que se diviertan jajaja

-Hmp…

-Buenas chicas ya es hora- les miro a ambas erizas

-Tan pronto

-Así es Katy- le miro- les sorprenderá como quedo todo, créame no olvidaran esta día mientras viva- sonrió

-No olvidare tu regalito- le miro levemente- créeme

-Jejeje vamos, vamos- las apuro ya es hora

-Y los chicos

-Ya están donde deberían estar….solo faltan ustedes- les miro listas- ambas asintieron un poco nerviosas- bien andando

La noche ya había caído el cielo estaba despejado para ver el cielo llenos de estrellas brillante junto con una luna llena como compañía, una noche perfecta para una ocasión especial. Ambas erizas estaban a pie frente una puerta cerrada esperado la señal ambas estaban nerviosas por la situación no serían las misma al cruzar esas puertas sus vidas se unirían con algo más y era lo que esperaban.

-Harriet- escucho detrás de si para voltear y ver u erizo azul detrás de ella

-Blue…-susurro suavemente, el nombrado solo asintió levemente sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Los dejare a solas – hablo Katy antes de dejarlos solos

-Pensé que no vendrías- le miro un poco apenada

-No podría dejar de venir de todo modos- sonrió suavemente- al final te decidiste

-Así es- le miro- y no me arrepiento- le miro con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- yo…

-No digas nada – la abrazo de improvisto para acariciarle la cabeza con cuidado- te ves hermosa Harriet y estoy feliz por ti- susurro en su oído suavemente

-Blue…- se separó de {el para ver que le sonreí con orgullo- gracias

-Amigos ¿no? Levanto su mano

-Amigos- se la estrecho, para luego abrazarlo- gracias

-Jejeje…me vas desarreglar – le miro

-Aquí estabas Blue- escucharon a Noah- listo

-Si

- listo para que- miro confundida

-No te dije- le miro-él te va entregar a ti y a Katy– sonrió

-Eh-le miro sorprendida- enserio

-Claro que si – le sonrió divertido- no me perdería este milagro

-Bueno. Esto ya está pónganse en lugar

-Es bueno verte Blue

-Igual Katy se ven geniales- les miro-listas

-Hora de rock and roll- sonrió segura Harriet

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron en par en par, los invitados voltearon para observar a los que ingresaban, sonrieron complacidos al verlas entrar.

Cada una con un vestido diferente pero justo para ellas por su personalidad, el vestido clásico de novia de color blanco con corte de princesa y flores blancas que acompañaba la eriza de ojos cafés con un bello de tul sujetado por una tiara de piedras preciosas, el vestido largo adornados de perlas y pequeñas piedras brillantes dando un toque de magia sobre él, el pelo recogido en un moño bien adornado por Rouge una maestra en el peinado y en el maquillaje.

Harriet se veía esplendida en su vestido de novia color blanco de igual manera corte de princesa ajustado a su figura la falda era en tul y gaza un poco transparente pero ideal para poder notar debajo de él ver sus bellas sandalias altas anudadas hasta la pantorrilla, su cabello suelto y adorado con perlas y joyas pequeñas y levemente maquillada como a ella le gustaba. Ambas se veían hermosas mientras eran acompañados por Blue une rizo cobalto vestido de forma elegante con un traje negro y corbata con un camisa blanca por dentro.

-Bueno hermano esto es un gran paso….

-Sin duda…pero no me arrepiento- ambos se sonrieron- felicidades hermano

-Felicidades hermanito…

-Aquí tienes – entregando a la eriza azabache l erizo negro de ojos azules- cuídala bien

-Tenlo por hecho- mientras apretaba la mano de novia

-Y tu – miro al erizo blanco- te estaré vigilando- ambos se miraron por unos momentos para sonreírse entre ellos- es mi mejor amiga

-Lo tendré- tomando la mano de Harriet- lo prometo a ambos- para mirar a los ojos de la eriza, sonrojándola un poco.

-Bien dicho- sonrió ates de irse del altar para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooo

-Que paso después – pregunto una pequeña eriza de piel blanca con toques azules

-Bueno …-sonrió-lo que pasa en tus cuentos de hadas

-No la cuentes- hablo un erizo más grande que la pequeña de color azul y ojos azul rey

-Por qué no

-Es muy empalagoso esa parte…- se cruzó de brazos

-Jejeje…no quieres escuchar cómo se casaron nuestros padres- le reprendió la pequeña

-Da pena oírlo

-Jajaja vale, vale

-Yo quiero oírlo cuéntame más papi

-Muy bien- sonrió

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las últimas palabras que se oyeron en la iglesia fue

-"acepto"

- pueden besar a las novias- hablo por último el sacerdote.

Cada uno tomo de la cintura a sus esposas para sellar el acto con el beso de unión, no se hizo faltar los aplausos de los amigos y compañeros de aventuras en eso momento, el regocijo paso la fiesta que había organizado Noah con tanto empeño como la boda todos se divertían y bailaban a l música que Melody ponía como Dj del lugar, Noah se divertía también a lado de su Shadow y su pequeña bebita que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su padre.

Las horas pasaron dando lugar a la madrugada, los invitados de poco se fueron retirando y los recién casados fueron a sus respectivos habitaciones de un lujoso de hotel que hablan reservados las chicas como regalo.

* * *

Ooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooo

-Que paso después- pregunto curioso el erizo azul de ojo rey

-aaamm…pues…- se sonrojo levemente el erizo blanco de ojos azules- eso...hmp…es otra historia- sonrió divertido

-uh? Pero que regalo tía Noah a mami- pregunto inocentemente-

-mmm…pues…-callo al recibir un zape

-que cosas ibas a decir Light

-pues….-escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta- VOY "salvado por la campana" – se levantó y abrió l puerta.

-Hola hermano

-Je…como estas Mist y esa hermosa – mirado a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos – que bueno que sacaste el lado de tu madre preciosa

-Ehy- le miro su hermano- soy bastante guapo –sonrío arrogante

-Ja…ni te creas eso hermanito-

-Hola tipo…-le saludo un erizo negro de ojos cafés- esta…

-Si…mira quien llego A..

-Hey - salió volando para estrechar los puños- como vas primo donde siempre

-Donde siempre- salieron por la puerta- hola tía Katy- saludo por el ultimo el erizo azul

-Iremos a jugar

-Puedo ir- grito la más pequeña

-NO- le gritaron desde lejos para correr al patio de atrás

-JOOOOO…no es justo

-Tranquila pequeña- se escuchó una voz de una eriza rosa- puede ir con nosotras al centro comercial par a ver vestidos

-No me gustan los vestido- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero

-Tal palo tal astilla – rio divertida Katy

-Esa es mi hija- le acaricio l cabeza- bueno nos vamos pórtense bien eso te incluye Light

-Se comportarme- le miro molesto

-No me hagas recordarte la última vez- haciendo sonrojar al erizo blanco

-Vamos chicas andando- comando la eriza rosa

-Cuídense nos vemos al rato- le beso la mejilla al erizo negro Katy- cuida dela pequeña si adiós.

-Bueno tarde de hombres hermanito como antes

-Ehy papi te olvidaste de mi- le miro

-No muñeca- rio

-Por qué no juegas con tu prima eh

-Si tío Mist , vamos jugar estas chiquitas pero vamos hacer unidas como tu hermano y el cabeza hueca del mío si-le miro l pequeña eriza negra de ojos azules, esta solo le sonrío- sabes será que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos dobles como nuestros papis –le miro sin percatarse que su padre y su tío escuchaban la conversación, quedando con la cara de sorpresas

-Espero que ese día sea muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy muuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyy lejano - hablo el erizo blanco

-Bastante- se miraron entre hermanos para reír

* * *

**Bueno un oneshop inusual la verdad RETO CUMPLIDO HARRIET Que tal boda doble, familia doble y todo doble sentido en algunas partes la verdad me dio risa escribirlo pero tenía que hacerlo ahí lo tienes Harriet un fin de comienzo a fin con la participación del TEAM 7C **

**Espero les haya gustado este fic que se escribió en menos de un día pero la inspiración apareció con el reto de Harriet igual TE QUIERO LOCA AMIGA HARRIET**

**Sin mas saludos **

**Atte**

**Katy Light Hedgehog**


End file.
